


Move

by spacegirlkj



Series: Oihina Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, OiHina Week, hinata blushes like crazy, oikawa is thirsty for the sunny d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlkj/pseuds/spacegirlkj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day one: Sports Swap</p><p>Hinata danced the way he did everything else, with fevering passion and dedication. Oikawa always said that he danced the way he fucked, so intense it burnt holes in your insides.<br/>(otherwise known as, the dance au no one asked for)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move

**Author's Note:**

> OIHINA WEEK STARTED!!! im so excited for this oh my lord anyways heres my dance fic because hip hop is great

Hinata danced the way he did everything else, with fevering passion and dedication. Hip hop wasn't a style for the shy, and Hinata knew it. There was nothing shy about the way he rolled his hips, snapped his arms, the way he jumped and moved. There is no technique in hip hop, and Hinata loved it.

Somehow, Hinata had made it into the studio, run by the same people who choreograph famous boy and girl group’s routines, the people who’s dances win awards throughout Japan. And somehow, he found the money to pay.

He was almost late, and on his first day, too. Rushing into the studio, he slowed as he saw a gorgeous boy leaning against the hall. When the boy spotted him, he moved out of the way, opening the door.

“Sorry, I was in your way.” He said, pocketing his phone. “I’m Oikawa Tooru.” He said, a charming smile apparent on his face.

“Hinata Shouyou.” Hinata replied, a nervous smile on his. He wasn't shy, but the pretty boy, Oikawa, turned his stomach to sap.

The first day was gruelling, as they always are. The instructor, Kuroo, is laid back, but his cat eyes guilt everyone into giving their all. Hinata would have either way, but the added pressure forced his movements to be clean, his timing to be better. It was intense, but he loved it all the same.

It’s late when they finish, and Hinata’s friend, Kenma, leaves for the change room before Hinata is even finished cooling down. He runs after him, dashing to catch up to the long haired boy. By the time they make it back to the change room, Hinata remembered he had left his water in the studio.

As he made his way back through the now empty studio, he could faintly hear the thumping bass off music. It tuned out, probably as the song ended, before it came back, stronger and louder.

The song was in Korean, presumably, and Hinata found himself following the sound into the studio he just left. Inside, a tall boy was dancing. His movements were sharp and as perfected as one would expect a performance to be. Hinata checked the room, but he was the only other person there. Hinata recognized the boy as Oikawa, the one who held the door for him earlier.

Oikawa always said that he danced the way he fucked, so intense it burnt holes in your insides. He rolled his body, bit his lips, moved like he was putting on a show for a lover. He danced the way he loved, with purpose, unpredictably, with fast movements followed by slow, sensual ones. It didn't make sense, but somehow, it did.

Hinata didn't mean to stare, but his eyes involuntarily focused on Oikawa as he danced. There was sweat sticking to his hairline, and his lips were flushed from biting. Despite it all, he continued to dance, his movements strong, as if he hadn't just been practicing for hours. 

The song ended, and Hinata realized he hadn't grabbed his drink yet. Rushing forward, he snatched it off the sideline and dashed away before Oikawa could turn and talk to him.

* * *

Two months later, and the only things exchanged between Hinata and Oikawa were smiles and words of praise. Oikawa stayed late every night, and Hinata made an excuse every time to walk by the studio just to watch.

The class was taught by a new choreographer this time, Bokuto. His hair was white and black, and he seemed to take a liking to Hinata quickly. The piece they were learning played up everything Hinata was good at, quick movements and oddly feminine steps mixed with strong arms and loud jumps.

“Hinata!” He exclaimed. Hinata jumped, whipping his head around to face him.

“What is it?” He asked excitedly. Bokuto’s energy was infectious, and it multiplied against Hinata’s excited demeanour. 

“I’m pairing you with Oikawa, practice the combo together and we’ll tape you performing it.” He said, beaming. 

Hinata nodded vigourously. It was common for the choreo to be filmed as multiple people dance through it, then uploaded to the studio’s website. It was his first time being filmed, and Hinata’s limbs quickly filled with adrenaline and excitement.

When he approached OIkawa, the taller gave him a charming smile, looking at him in the eye through the mirror. Hinata’s stomach flipped, like it always did when they spoke.

“You dance really femininely in this piece.” He said, a smirk making it’sway onto his face. Hinata flushed slightly, but Oikawa continued. “So do I, so we’ll match really well, yeah?” He continued, looking over his shoulder to face Hinata. Hinata nodded, the blush fading.

They went back to practicing, and Hinata found Oikawa’s pace refreshing. He took up so much space as he danced, not only with his long legs, but with the dominance he asserted with every movement. Hinata matched his wavelength easily, despite feeling shadowed by his presence.

Oikawa hummed as they finished another run through. “Hinata?” He called. He looked over to the shorter, who had pulled the hem of his shirt up to wipe the sweat off his forehead, revealing his toned stomach. Oikawa froze, eyes wide.

“Yeah?” Hinata replied, dropping his shirt and snapping Oikawa out of his trance.

Fighting off the blush threatening to creep up his ears, Oikawa replied. “Let’s mirror until the first ‘we’ll take it slow,' then we can sync up again.” 

Hinata grinned, rolling one of his shoulders. “At the chorus, do you think it’d look better if I travelled forwards so we’re dancing on a diagonal?”

Oikawa nodded excitedly. “Yes! That way you look less short next to me, Chibi-chan.”

Hinata smiled, despite being called short, and moved back to his beginning position as they practiced again. 

They were last to perform, and by the time they took the floor, Hinata was practically vibrating with anticipation. Taking a deep breath, he shot Oikawa a grin as the music began.

The beginning verse was oddly feminine, and surprisingly, they made it work. Both of the boys had slender builds, and despite Oikawa’s tall frame, they were able to own the choreography. 

It was a snap of the waist that changed the dynamic. Suddenly, sensual ass movements turned into body rolls, and the fluidity of the dance turned into sharp arms. Hinata traveled forwards as the chorus started. The movements were now aggressive, and Hinata found himself grinning devilishly as he danced. 

The end of the choreo approached, and before Oikawa and Hinata could stop, Bokuto yelled “Freestyle!”, earning a round of cheers from the crowd.

Hinata stepped aside, letting Oikawa have the floor first. The taller boy grinned, sinking into a low squat before snapping upwards, throwing his head in a circle. His freestyle movements we're tauntingly slow and sensual, only to pick up and become fast and sharp. He purposely made each movement overly sexual, earning a round of hollers and catcalls from the crows.

Oikawa left the floor with a wink as the rap verse began, giving the space over to Hinata. Hinata, always one for entrances, flipped as he entered, sending the crowd into a frenzy. Hinata always favoured large, fluid movements, hip thrusts and fast footwork that resulted in loud noises of his shoes hitting the ground. 

OIkawa joined him as the chorus started again, repeating the choreo until the song ended. By the time it was finished, they were both drenched in sweat, large grins plastered on their faces. Hinata looked up to Oikawa, who was shaking his head in disbelief. The taller leaned down to hug him, causing Hinata to freeze for a moment before returning the action.

That night, when Hinata inevitably snuck by the studio to watch, Oikawa was turned his way, out stretching a hand.

“Join me.” He said, a lazy smile on his face, one arm outstretched. Hinata dropping his bag, fumbling to make an excuse for why he had been watching Oikawa dance, only for said boy to grab him and drag him onto the floor.

Oikawa, remote in hand, turned up the music. Throwing the remote away, he continued staring at Hinata. 

“This is my favourite song,” He said. “Dance with me.”

Hinata nodded, gulping at Oikawa’s sudden intensity as he turned to face the mirror. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. When he opened them, he began to move. 

It was like a second nature, the way he let the music flow through his veins, seep into his bones as he danced. He spun, launching forwards onto the ground in the most showy way possible, and yet it felt like second nature as he made his way to stand again. Oikawa somehow managed to match his pace with ease, even copying Hinata’s rapid movements when he could. It was grounding, dancing beside him.

Hinata couldn't help but let his eyes wander to Oikawa, who continued to move even after the bass of the song had faded. The intensity in his eyes was intimidating, and at the same time, beautiful, and Hinata wanted to drown himself in Oikawa’s dark brown irises.

When Oikawa finally stopped moving, he let out a sigh, turning to Hinata with a smile unlike any other his face had previously held. It was warm, extending to his eyes and softening the intensity of them.

Hinata let out a laugh, flashing him his own smile as he bent down to grab his water. Nothing was said as the two cooled down, enjoying the still silence between them.

Oikawa was the first to break it. “It’s really late, practice ran long and I kept you here too.” He said, frowning slightly. 

Hinata looked at the clock, which read ten pm. He shrugged. “I would've stayed anyway.”

Oikawa smiled, and before he could stop his tongue, he spoke. 

“Come home with me.” He said, his voice airy with something akin to admiration. 

Hinata took a double take, cocking his head to the side. “Me?” He asked incredulously.

Oikawa nodded feverishly, a blush already on his cheeks. “I can make you food.”

Hinata sighed, grinning at the prospect of something to eat. He nodded, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

* * *

When Hinata arrived at Oikawa’s flat, they stepped inside. Oikawa lead him in, talking quickly about something or another, before pausing to stare at Hinata. The air quickly filled with tension as Oikawa continued to stare at Hinata, at the way his orange hair stood out against his blue sweatshirt, the way he fiddled with his hands. He noticed Oikawa’s stare, and matched it, looking up at Oikawa with his big, brown eyes.

Before Oikawa could say anything, Hinata had dropped his bag and surged forward, yanking Oikawa to his level and pressing his lips against Oikawa’s. As if on instinct, Oikawa wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist, pulling him so their chests were flush. 

Hinata kissed the way he danced, with everything he had. His arms traveled upwards to wrap around Oikawa’s shoulders, and his hands snaked their way into Oikawa’s soft hair. As Oikawa deepened the kiss, Hinata gave an experimental tug, gauging Oikawa’s reaction. The taller boy broke the kiss to throw his head back, letting out a gasp. When Oikawa looked back to Hinata, he saw his mouth pulled into a devilish grin.

With a newfound sense of purpose, Oikawa pushed Hinata against the wall, bringing his lips close to Hinata’s ear.

“Jump,” He whispered, his voice smooth and sending shivers down Hinata’s spine. The smaller obliged, wrapping his legs around Oikawa’s waist as he closed the gap between them again.

Hinata bit Oikawa’s bottom lip as he snaked his arms under his sweatshirt, up his back, feeling the muscles that laid under the skin. Oikawa, in return, pressed his tongue into Hinata’s mouth, causing the younger to breath out heavily through his nose.

Oikawa broke the kiss, choosing to instead leave open mouthed kisses along Hinata’s jaw. Hinata hummed in approval, his eyes half lidded and a lazy smile on his face. Suddenly, Oikawa moved his lips lower, and latched them onto the side of Hinata’s neck. Hinata let out a soft moan, tightening his legs around Oikawa’s waist, and pressing his nails into Oikawa’s back. Oikawa continued to suck on Hinata’s neck, biting sporadically and causing the smaller boy to whimper.

Oikawa pulled away from Hinata’s neck slowly, a thin trail of salvia connecting from his mouth to the boy’s neck. He tightened his grip on Hinata, moving backwards off the wall and carrying him towards his bedroom. Oikawa walked backwards into the room, still kissing Hinata as sat on his bed, Hinata still in his lap.

Oikawa laughed airily as Hinata pushed him onto the bed, straddling him and beginning to pull off his sweatshirt, kissing at Oikawa’s ribs as he did so. The smile was wiped off Oikawa’s face, however, when Hinata took one of his nipples between his teeth, causing Oikawa’s toes to curl. Hinata grinned at the discovery, leaning back up to kiss Oikawa whilst playing with his nipples.

Oikawa slipped his hands under Hinata’s shirt, feeling the abs he had been ogling earlier that day, and pulled off his shirt to get a better view. Hinata was already kicking off his shorts, and Oikawa found himself doing the same.

Everything happened in a blur, yet terrorizingly slow. Oikawa slipped off his boxers, now it was just skin and Hinata swore he could see stars when Oikawa’s fingers traced the curve of his ass.

Somehow, they made it so that Oikawa sat, back flush to the headboard, with Hinata in his lap. Both his and Hinata’s hair was plastered to their foreheads, their cheeks flushed as Oikawa began kissing Hinata’s neck again, sending the boy into a fit of whimpers.

“Move,” Hinata whined, pressing onto Oikawa with need. Oikawa hummed, snaking his hands into Hinata’s hair as he kissed him again, feather soft.

Suddenly, Oikawa flipped them, hiking one of Hinata’s legs onto his shoulder andpushing back into Hinata again with more force. Hinata bit his lip to restrain the moan that threatened to rise out of the back of his throat.

And Oikawa fucked the way he danced, tauntingly slow, and then fast and sharp, hitting you exactly where you wanted and sending you to the stars. Hinata thew back his head, arching his spine as he felt everything go white. 

* * *

Everyday, after practice, Hinata hung back, watching the way Oikawa danced. The way his hips moved separate from his torso, the emotions evident on his face, the sheer power in every movement. It was beautiful and inspiring, and Hinata could watch it forever.

And sometimes, Oikawa would rest, and watch Hinata dance, big movements mixed with flips, sending him spinning in the air only to fall back to earth, a big wide smile on his face as he looked at Oikawa through the mirror. And Oikawa’s heart stops, because he’s _so goddamn beautiful_ , and he’s lucky to be his.


End file.
